Mischief Finally Managed
by RedHotKilla
Summary: This is a sad imagine I wrote for the twins and Draco Malfoy


I glared at my boyfriend Draco Malfoy as we stood in R.O.R, standing before the Vanishing Cabinet. "You can't be serious, Draco! This is madness!" I exclaimed as I stared at my boyfriend in horror. "You know I have to do this! If I don't he'll kill us both, Katrina! I can't loose you." he whispered before looking at the cabinet. "That's why I have to do this. That's why we can't be together. So he cannot hurt you to get to me. Katrina please." Draco begged as the cabinet began to shake. "What?" I asked shocked as I took a step back. "I won't leave you alone! I love you Draco! I can't leave you to face this alone! We can do this together, I know we can." I told him quietly as I stepped towards him. Draco looked between myself and the cabinet as the door opened before his eyes hardened and Bellatrix stepped out with some other Death Eaters. "I want you to leave! You stupid girl, I can't believe you thought I loved you. You were just a pawn to use to my will. How could I ever love a filthy Weasley." he spat, glaring at me as Bellatrix stepped up next to him. I felt my heart break as I stared at him, my hands held tightly in front of my chest before I spun around and ran, not looking back at the blonde haired Pureblood that I had stupidly fallen in love with.

One Month Later

I quickly ran at Bellatrix, my golden wand glowing as I sent one last spell at the woman. "AVADA CADAVERA!" I screamed, the spell hitting the woman square in the chest the same time as my mother's spell slammed into her back. I panted heavily as I looked around, watching everyone I had come to know through my years at Hogwarts, enemies and friends all fighting and winning for one cause, to protect our home. I quickly ran through the grounds, helping anyone before the battle finally ended. After the last of the Death Eaters was captured I started looking around for my large, red haired family, confused as to why I couldn't find anyone, especially my twin brothers, Fred and George, who were usually no more than five feet from me at all times. "Katrina!" I heard a voice yell as I helped one of the other students to the stairs to sit down before turning to see Luna running towards me, her usually carefree face masked with pain, horror and sadness. "What's wrong, Luna?" I asked, suddenly scared once more. "Its Fred. You need to go to the Great Hall." she replied. I wasted no time and charged through the large crowd of students and teachers as I ran to the great hall. As soon as I entered the doors I heard the screaming cries of my George and our family. When I got within sight of them I couldn't help but let out a small scream and sob of my own as I saw the body of my brother, our twin crouched over him and our family gathered around. I stumbled the rest of the way to them and collapsed beside George as I stared down at the face of our brother. I let the sadness overtake me and fell against my twin as we sobbed, both of us holding onto Fred tightly, hoping, praying that he would come back to us before our family took us both into their arms and held us tightly. I slowly pulled myself away from them and slowly walked away, my eyes glassy and mind blank as I looked around at all the people I knew, crying over friends and loved ones before I left the hall and entered the bridge. I quietly put my back to pillar and slid down to the ground beside a very familiar, crying blonde. "Go away, Weasley." the broken, soft voice of Draco ordered quietly as he turned his head away from me. "No." I replied before absentmindedly taking the blonde's hand in my own. "No one should be alone right now." I replied softly, staring ahead blankly as I felt Draco silently grasp my hand tightly as we sat in a comfortable silence, silently welcoming the comfort we offered.

Three Weeks Later

I stood silently beside my twin as we watched a casket lower into the ground. A casket holding a bright smile we would never see again, the mischievous eyes, the quirky laugh we would never hear again. The twin we wouldn't see for many years to come. As everyone trickled away I spotted Professor McGonagall and made my way to her. "Professor?" I asked softly, gently tapping the woman's shoulder. "Hello, Katrina. I am so sorry for your loss dear." the older woman whispered before hugging me gently. I gave her a small smile before nodding. "He will always be here. He isn't gone. Professor I have a small favor to ask." I told her quietly. "What is it dear?" the older woman asked. "The Mirror of Erised. It is still at Hogwarts, yes?" I asked. "Yes. If you want the mirror. It is yours." the woman said, a sad but understanding smile on her face. "Thank you, Professor." I whispered before slowly walking back to the headstone, settling down on the grass in front of it as I pulled my knees to my chest, staring at the name of my brother, etched onto the stone. As tears gathered in my eyes I heard two sets of footsteps slowly coming closer. I slowly stood and turned to see Narissa and Draco standing behind me. "I am so sorry Katrina." Narissa whispered as her eyes glassed over. "I never wanted this. I never wanted to see people die, families break, or worlds crumble because of my husband. I meat your brother once. He was such a bright boy. So smart. So full of life. I give you my deepest condolences." I felt tears fill my eyes as the woman gave me a small hug and places a Ever Lasting Rose on Fred's grave before giving Draco a pointed look and slowly walking back to a sleek limousine. I glanced at Draco to see him staring at the grave. "Katrina." he whispered. "Just leave, Malfoy." I told him quietly as I turned to look at my brother's grave before I felt a hand hesitantly grasp mine. "No." Draco whispered before he pulled me into a hug. "No one should be alone right now." he whispered, holding me to him tightly. I felt a sob build in my throat and softly let it out as Draco and I sunk to the ground, my grief overcoming me again as I cried against Draco.

46 Years Later

I walked quietly through the cemetery, a large bouquet of roses held delicately in my arms as I stopped in front of two graves, one freshly filled. "Mischief Managed." I whispered as I knelt down, laying the roses on the graves before a hand rested gently on my shoulder. I quietly wiped my eyes as I looked up at Draco before placing my hand over his. "Do you think they mind my being here?" he asked softly. I laughed gently as I stood, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, as I held onto his hand. "Seeing as George already accepted you a year after we had been married he doesn't mind. "Fred on the other hand, he is probably throwing a fit right now that George didn't hex you into oblivion." I replied as Draco chuckled. "So, is the Mischief is finally managed?" he asked as we slowly walked away. "Our Mischief won't be managed until I lay between them once again." I replied as I looked back at the grave, waving at the two ghostly figures I saw leaning against the stones.

30 years Later

Draco Malfoy quietly stared at the three gravestones in front of him, reading the words on them slowly with a soft smile. 'Mischief Finally Managed.' Draco let his old mouth finally break into a smile as he looked at the graves of his wife and her two brothers, a grim happiness washing over him as he knew the three triplets that would cause nothing but trouble were finally reunited once again.


End file.
